Judai And Ashley: Vocaloid Concert
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school, and Ashley Cox was walking home after a long day. Ashley was a girl of average height, long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and blue eyes. She looked around 16 years of age.  
"Ashley, wait up!" said a boy as he caught up to her.  
"Oh, hey, Judai. What's up?" asked Ashley. Judai Yuki is Ashley's best friend. Judai has brown hair with an orange tip and brown eyes. He looked around 17 years of age.  
"I just heard from somebody that they're going to do a Hatsune Miku concert starting tomorrow!" said Judai. He sounded really excited.  
"Who's Hatsune Miku?" asked Ashley. Judai gasped.  
"You don't know who Miku Hatsune is? She's practically a star back where I come from."  
"You mean Japan?"  
"Yes. I have tickets so that we can both go to Japan. What do you say?" said Judai as he held the tickets up to Ashley's face.  
"I don't know. I have to talk about that with my parents and my older sisters."  
"Then let's go to your house." said Judai.

When the 2 teenagers made it to Ashley's house, Ashley opened the door.  
"I'm home." called Ashley. But then she realized there was no one around.  
"Maybe they're all in a different room." said Judai. Ashley looked in the living room and saw her mom and her oldest sister Amanda watching TV. Mom looked around her early 50s with short brown hair that's showing some gray and brown eyes. Amanda was 22 years old with brown shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. Amanda was sitting on the couch while Mom was sitting on one of the burgundy chairs.  
"Hey, Ashley. Hello, Judai. How was your last day of school?" asked Mom.  
"It was alright." said Ashley.  
"Just alright? Ashley, it was your last day of school. You're not excited?"  
"I'll miss all of my friends, though. Shayla, Kellie, Kristina..." said Ashley.  
"And what about me?" asked Judai.  
"Yes, you too," said Ashley, "so what are you 2 watching?"  
"Just a little concert by Miku Hatsune." said Amanda.  
"Oh great. Not you too." said Ashley.  
"What's the matter?" asked Mom.  
"Well, when I was walking home, Judai asked me if I can go to Japan with him to go see Ms. Hatsune in concert. So, can I go with Judai?" asked Ashley.  
"Well, we'll have to go with you just to be safe." said Mom.  
"Besides, we even got our tickets." said Amanda as she held up 4 tickets: one for her, one for Mom, one for Dad, and one for Ashley's 20-year-old sister Allison.  
"But what about your family, Judai? Are they going?" asked Ashley.  
"Oh, they're coming, alright." said Judai.  
"Then it's settled. We start packing today and leave for the airport first thing tomorrow morning." said Mom.

An hour later, Dad came home and saw the whole family (minus Allison) watching TV.  
"Hey, family. I'm home." said Dad.  
"Oh, hello, dear." said Mom.  
"Dad, do you know who Miku Hatsune is?" asked Ashley.  
"Miku Hatsune? Well, all I know is that she can sing. Really good, I might ask. And she's a Vocaloid." said Dad.  
"Aren't Vocaloids like singing robots or something?"  
"Yes, they are." said Amanda.  
"Is she the teal-haired girl right there?" asked Ashley as she pointed at something on the TV. A girl with long teal hair in pigtails was singing a song on TV in Japanese.  
"That's her alright." said Judai.  
"She looks pretty. How old is she?" asked Ashley.  
"She's the same age as you. 16."  
"Really? That's cool."  
"And she knows Japanese and English." said Mom.  
"That's good news. Because my Japanese is not really good." said Ashley. She remembered when she has Japanese speaking lessons with Judai.  
"Don't the other Vocaloids speak Japanese and English too?" asked Amanda to her mom.  
"Wait, you mean there's more?" asked Ashley.  
"Yes. 5 more, in fact."  
"Wait, wait, wait. I don't wanna know. I don't want you to ruin it for me. I'll find out for myself." said Ashley.  
"Alright."  
"So, where is Allison? She should be down here by now." said Mom.  
"I'm here. What did I miss?" asked Allison as she came downstairs.  
"We were just watching Miku Hatsune sing." said Amanda.  
"Miku Hatsune? Oh boy! I love her music. But she's not my favorite Vocaloid." said Allison.  
"Who is your favorite, then?" asked Ashley. Judai covered Allison's mouth before she could answer.  
"I thought you wanted to find out for yourself." said Judai.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Well, I better get home. You know, gotta pack up for tomorrow's trip." said Judai.  
"Goodbye, Judai. See you tomorrow." said Ashley.  
"Well, we better get packing." said Allison. The Cox family started packing their belongings. Ashley had a feeling that tomorrow will be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the Cox family and Yuki family headed for the airport. "I'm so excited. Aren't you, sis?" asked Allison to her younger sister.  
"You bet I am." said Ashley. Everyone got on the airplane. During the flight, everyone was talking about Miku Hatsune and the 'other Vocaloids'.

It was now late afternoon, and the plane arrived in Japan. "We made it! Finally." said Jaden Yuki, Judai's older twin brother.  
"Come on. We better get our stuff to the hotel and then I'll introduce you to the Vocaloids before they have their concert tonight." said Judai to Ashley.  
"Wait, their concert is tonight?" asked Ashley. Judai nodded. The 2 families made in to the hotel.  
"Wow. You can see the record studio and the concert hall from here." said Cleopatra, Judai's only sister. She was looking out the window. Ashley looked out with her.  
"They're pretty big buildings." said Ashley. Cleopatra nodded.  
"Come on, Ashley. We better get you introduced to the Vocaloids." said Judai. He was already packed.  
"Can I go with Judai?" asked Ashley to her parents.  
"Of course. Just stick with him at all times. We don't want you getting lost in this big city." said Mom.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Cox. I know where to go. I'll make sure she doesn't get lost." said Judai.  
"Then have fun!" said Dad.  
"Come on, Ashley!" said Judai.  
"Coming!" said Ashley.

The 2 teenagers made it to the record studio. "Wow. It's even bigger up close." said Ashley.  
"Let's go in." said Judai. The 2 kids went inside and saw the manager. The manager had short gray hair and onyx eyes.  
"Judai Yuki. So glad to see you again. It's been so long." said the manager as he shook hands with Judai.  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Fuga." said Judai.  
"Who's your friend?" asked Mr. Fuga.  
"This is Ashley Cox. She wants to meet the famous Vocaloids." said Judai.  
"A Hatsune Miku fan, are you?" asked Mr. Fuga to Ashley.  
"Not really. But my family are huge fans of her." said Ashley.  
"Well, trust me, Ms. Cox, you will become a fan after you hear their music. In fact, half of the Vocaloids are getting ready for their new song as we speak." said Mr. Fuga.  
"What's the song called?" asked Judai.  
"Knife."  
"That is a new song. Even I've never heard of it."  
"You don't have to worry about getting lost, Ms. Cox. Mr. Yuki here has been in here before. So, he'll show you around. Now, if you excuse me, I have other work that needs to be done. Call me if you need anything. You have my phone number, Judai." said Mr. Fuga. He left the 2 kids alone.  
"Sayonara, Mr. Fuga. Come on, Ashley. I'll show you around." said Judai as he took Ashley's hand. They crossed the hall and came across 6 different doors. 3 doors on each side. The left side contained a teal door, a blue door, and a yellow one. The right side had a red door, another yellow door, and a pink door.  
"Wow. The doors are really decorative. So I'm guessing that this door is Miku's." said Ashley as she pointed at the teal door.  
"You would be correct. Let's see if she's inside." said Judai. He knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked a voice from the inside.  
"It's an old friend of yours." said Judai.  
"You can come in." said the voice. Judai opened the door and Ashley went inside first. She saw a big teal room.  
"Wow." said Ashley in awe. Suddenly, a girl came out to meet the teenagers. She had teal hair in a ponytail, one green eye (the other one was covered up with bandages), a black shirt with only one sleeve covered up, black tights, and black high-heeled shoes. Her neck and upper stomach were also bandaged. She also had a red ribbon around her waist.  
"Nice costume, Miku. Is that for the new song that I keep hearing about?" said Judai.  
"It sure is. Nice to see you again, Judai." said Miku as she hugged Judai. "Who's this?"  
"Oh. I almost forgot. Miku, this is Ashley Cox. She wanted to come to Japan to see you perform in concert. Ashley, this is Miku Hatsune, the main Vocaloid." said Judai.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashley." said Miku.  
"You too, Miku. I like your costume." said Ashley.  
"Oh, thank you. The manager picked it out for me. In fact, I have a bunch of different outfits for other songs. Come over here and I'll show you." said Miku. Ashley was having fun with Miku already. Miku and Ashley were in Miku's big closet.  
"Wow. Your closet is bigger than mine." said Ashley. Judai saw Ashley and Miku talking about girly stuff like clothes and other things.  
"Well, Miku, we should get going. I have to introduce Ashley to the other Vocaloids." said Judai while looking at his watch.  
"Yeah, we don't wanna disturb you anymore." said Ashley.  
"You're welcome to come back anytime, Ashley." said Miku.  
"Come on. Let's go." said Judai.  
"Bye, Miku! Hope to see you at the concert." said Ashley. Miku waved goodbye. Then she got back to work on doing her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley saw the yellow door beside Miku's room.  
"Can we go in here next?" asked Ashley to Judai as she pointed at the yellow door.  
"Sure. We just have to be sure someone's there." said Judai. He knocked on the door.  
"Come in." said a voice. Judai and Ashley went inside. There by the vanity mirror was a girl about 14 years old with short blonde hair put up in pigtails and orange contacts in her eyes. Her outfit contained of a black-and-white outfit with a red belt around her waist. Her shoes were also black-and-white with white socks. And to top it off, she wore white gloves.  
"Judai?! So good to see you again." said the girl as she hugged Judai.  
"Hello again. Ashley, this is Rin Kagamine, another Vocaloid. Rin, this is Ashley, my best friend from America." said Judai.  
"Nice to meet you, Ashley." said Rin as she shook her hand.  
"Pleasure's all mine." said Ashley.  
"I like your costume, Rin. Is that for the new song called Knife?" asked Judai.  
"Yes it is." said Rin.  
"Not for being rude, but how old are you, Rin?" asked Ashley.  
"14. Why? How old are you?"  
"I'm 16."  
"Wow. You're the same age as Miku. Have you guys seen her yet?" asked Rin.  
"Yes, we have. We also got to see her outfit for Knife too." said Judai.  
"I saw it as well, and it was pretty awesome. So, Ashley. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" said Rin.  
"I have 2 older sisters named Allison and Amanda. Allison is 20 years old, while Amanda is 22."  
"Oh, so you're the youngest?" asked Rin. Ashley nodded.  
"Why did you ask me about my siblings? Do you have a brother or sister?"  
"I do have 1 brother. He's my twin brother, but I'm the older twin by 10 seconds."  
"Maybe I'll get to see him. Is he in the new song too?" asked Ashley.  
"Yes." said Rin.  
"Well, we have other Vocaloids we have to see. So sorry for disturbing you." said Judai.  
"That's okay. You're welcome to come by anytime you like." said Rin.  
"Okay. Bye Rin!" said Ashley as she waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley saw the pink door beside Rin's yellow door.  
"Let's go in here now. Can we?" asked Ashley.  
"Sure." said Judai. He knocked on the door. The 2 kids waited for a few seconds.  
"No answer. Maybe they aren't there." said Ashley.  
"Let me try again." said Judai. He knocked on the door again, but louder.  
"Who is it?" asked a voice.  
"An old friend of yours." said Judai.  
"You can come in." said the voice. Judai opened the door and the 2 kids stepped inside. They saw a girl about 20 years of age with long pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit consisting of black-and-gold.  
"How wonderful to see you again, Judai. It's been awhile." said the girl.  
"Hello. Ashley, this is Luka Megurine, one of the oldest Vocaloids. Luka, this is Ashley Cox. She decided to come with me to see you and the other Vocaloids perform." said Judai.  
"Nice to meet you, Ashley." said Luka as she shook hands with Ashley.  
"Likewise." said Ashley.  
"How old are you?"  
"16."  
"Same as Miku. Have you seen her already?"  
"Yes. We saw Miku and Rin. You're our third." said Judai.  
"I see. Well, if you're looking for the other 3 Vocaloids, they're right across from us."  
"Thanks, but we already knew that from the manager." said Ashley.  
"Well, I guess we better get going. You know, we have other Vocaloids to see." said Judai.  
"Take care. And I hope to see you in tonight's concert." said Luka.  
"Bye, Luka." said Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley was looking at the other side of the hall. There were 3 doors next to each other. One was blue, one was red, and one was yellow. Ashley was more interested in the blue door. "Judai? Can we go in here next?" she asked as she pointed at the blue door.  
"Sure. We just have to see if anyone's there, like always. You knock on the door this time." said Judai. Ashley knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked a voice.  
"It's an old friend of yours. And I brought a guest with me." said Judai.  
"Come on in." said the voice happily. The 2 kids entered the room. In front of them was a boy about 20 years of age with bright blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his usual attire of blue-and-white clothing.  
"Judai, I just knew you would come back. I missed you, dude." said the boy.  
"I missed you too. Let me introduce you to my friend here. Ashley, this is Kaito, another one of the older Vocaloids. Kaito, this is Ashley Cox, my friend from America." said Judai.  
"Nice to meet you, Ashley." said Kaito as he shook hands with Ashley.  
"Likewise. I like your room." said Ashley as she looked around the room.  
"I know. I probably need to redecorate it." said Kaito.  
"No, no! I like it the way it is. It looks good. Hey, I forgot to ask Luka this, but are you in the new song called Knife, by any chance?" said Ashley.  
"No, I am not. I wish I was in it though."  
"Well, as much as we love to chat with you all day, but we got 2 more Vocaloids to go visit." said Judai.  
"Who have you visited so far?" asked Kaito.  
"We saw Miku, Rin and Luka. Really nice girls." said Ashley.  
"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you at the concert tonight."  
"You too. Say bye to Kaito, Ashley." said Judai.  
"Bye, Kaito." said Ashley. Kaito waved goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

After visiting Kaito, Ashley then saw the red door beside Kaito's blue door.  
"Let's see who's in here." said Ashley as she pointed at the red door.  
"Of course." said Judai. Ashley knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked a voice.  
"An old friend of yours. May I come in? I brought a guest over." said Judai.  
"You can come in." said the voice. Judai opened the door and the 2 teenagers entered in the room. In front of them stood a girl about 20 years of age with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her usual red outfit.  
"I knew I heard your voice outside my room, Judai. So glad to see you again." said the girl.  
"It's good to be back for awhile. Ashley, this is Meiko. She's another one of the older Vocaloids, probably the oldest Vocaloid out of the group. Meiko, this is Ashley Cox. She wanted to see you guys perform a concert later tonight." said Judai.  
"Any friend of Judai's is a friend of mine." said Meiko as she shook Ashley's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Meiko. You kinda remind me of my mom. Without the extra weight." said Ashley. She laughed at her own joke. But surprisingly, Meiko laughed along with her.  
"Have you met the other Vocaloids yet?" asked Meiko.  
"All of them except one. We saw Miku first, then Rin, then Luka, and then Kaito." said Judai.  
"You haven't seen Rin's twin brother yet?" asked Meiko.  
"No, but we're going to see him next."  
"Wait, Rin has a twin brother?" asked Ashley.  
"Yes. Didn't you remember her telling you that when we visited her?"  
"She just told me she has a brother. She didn't tell me he was her twin." said Ashley.  
"Well, I guess we better get going and see Rin's brother. Sorry for disturbing you, Meiko." said Judai.  
"That's quite alright. I wasn't doing anything really." said Meiko.  
"Well, we'll see you later tonight." said Judai.  
"Bye, Meiko." said Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

"The last Vocaloid should be in here." said Ashley as she pointed at the yellow door beside Meiko's red door.  
"Maybe you should knock on the door this time." said Judai. Ashley knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
"Huh. Try again." said Judai. Ashley knocked on the door again. Still no answer.  
"Maybe they're not there." said Ashley. Judai turned the doorknob.  
"Weird. It's unlocked." Judai opened the door and there stood an empty room. Ashley then saw a picture of Rin and a boy with short blonde hair sticking out in all directions and blue eyes like Rin's.  
"Is that Rin's brother, I wonder?" asked Ashley to herself. She then saw 2 names on the picture.  
"Rin & Len? Who's Len?" asked Ashley to Judai.  
"Len is Rin's twin brother." he answered.  
"We should go tell someone. It looks like there's no one here." said Ashley.  
"Hey, guys. What's going on?" asked a voice. The 2 kids turned around and saw the older Kagamine twin outside the doorway.  
"Rin, I think your brother is missing. He's not in his room." said Judai.  
"I'll tell the other Vocaloids to start a search party." said Rin as she left. She came back moments later with Kaito, Miku, Luka, and Meiko.  
"Okay, we'll keep searching around here. You 2 look outside." said Miku.  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go." said Ashley. She and Judai left to go outside. Ashley then saw her parents and older sisters and Judai's family coming towards them.  
"Ashley. Judai. Where were you 2? We were worried about you." said Mom.  
"Now's not the time. One of the Vocaloids is gone." said Judai.  
"Which one?" asked Allison.  
"Rin Kagamine's twin brother named Len Kagamine."  
"My favorite..." said Allison silently.  
"Don't just stand there. Help us look for him." said Ashley.  
"Ashley, just in case, take this with you. It's a picture of Len." said Rin as she gave the youngest Cox sister a picture of her brother.  
"Gee, thanks, Rin." said Ashley as she put the picture in her pocket.  
"I think it would be better if we split up. We'll cover more ground that way." said Dad.  
"Good idea." said Amanda. The 2 families split up.

Meanwhile, Ashley was looking by herself. She looked at the sky. It was getting dark.  
"I better find Rin's brother before the concert tonight." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, she saw a group of thugs robbing a grocery store. There were about 3 of them with bags of money.  
"Hey! Put whatever you have down." said Ashley.  
"And what are you going to do if we don't, little lady? Call the police?" asked one of the thugs. The thugs went closer to her.  
"Stay back! My dad is a cop. He'll arrest the 3 of you." said Ashley.  
"But where is your daddy? Not around, I see." said the second thug.  
"Let's grab her." said the third thug. As they walked closer to her, one of the thugs was pummeled to the ground.  
"What the hey?" said the first thug. Ashley saw a lone figure on top of the thug. He had a purple, red, and black outfit like a kimono. He had white pants. He had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. His stomach was wrapped in bandages. He had a mask of a demon on one side of his head. And to top it off, he had golden eyes that looked fierce.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" asked one of the thugs. The figure didn't answer. Instead, he brought out a long purple sword. He held it to the first thug's neck.  
"Okay, okay, man! We're going to leave empty-handed. Just have mercy, Ayasaki." said the first thug.  
"Ayasaki?" asked Ashley. She was very confused.  
"See? We're going to put the money back. Everyone is happy." said the second thug as he put the bags of money back in the grocery store that they robbed.  
"You're going to let us go now, right?" asked the first thug. The figure didn't say anything. Instead, he smirked and dove the sword into the first thug's chest. Ashley gasped as she watched with horror.  
"Let's get out of here! This guy's a demon!" said the second thug to the third as he helped his friend up and they ran off.  
"Thank you for saving me." said Ashley quietly. The figure didn't say anything. Instead, he had his back towards her.  
"Hey. I just thanked you for saving me from those robbers." said Ashley as she walked up to him. Big mistake on her part. The man had his sword up to her neck, just like with the first thug.  
"Hey, I don't want any trouble." said Ashley.  
"Then why are you here?" asked the man. Ashley then saw the man was actually a boy, about 14 years of age.  
"I'm just here to look for someone. There's a Vocaloid concert tonight and one of the Vocaloids is missing. Here's a picture of him." said Ashley as she showed him a picture that Rin gave her earlier. The boy took the picture from her.  
"I think I know where he is." said the boy.  
"You do? That's awesome! Let's go find him together. Just take that sword away from my neck." said Ashley. But the boy didn't move the sword.  
"You don't understand, girl. I am that boy from that picture." said the boy.  
"No way. You're Len Kagamine?" asked Ashley.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're Len Kagamine? But how come you're dressed in that costume?" asked Ashley.  
"This is my Knife costume." said Len.  
"Ashley!" said a voice. Ashley and Len saw Ashley's family, Judai and his family, and the other Vocaloids coming towards them.  
"We were so glad we found you. We've been worried sick." said Mom.  
"I'm fine, Mom." said Ashley.  
"You're not hurt in anyway, are you?" asked Amanda.  
"No, I'm fine." said Ashley.  
"She's been with me. I saved her from a group of thugs who were trying to rob a store." said Len.  
"Then how come you're about to kill her?" asked Miku.  
"I thought she was with the thugs." said Len.  
"You can let her go, Len. She's a friend of mine." said Judai. Len hesitated for a moment. He looked at Ashley, who had a big, goofy grin on her face. He didn't smile back. He then lowered his sword. Ashley ran up to her parents and older sisters and hugged them. She was afraid that she was almost killed.  
"My brother didn't hurt you in anyway, did he?" asked Rin.  
"No, I'm fine. Really." said Ashley.  
"Hey, guys. It's almost time for the concert to start. We better hurry to the concert hall." said Luka as she looked at her watch on her wrist.  
"Let's run! We don't want to be late." said Jaden. Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the concert hall. Ashley saw Len not moving.  
"Come on. We're going to be late for the concert!" said Ashley as she tried to pull on his arm.  
"Don't touch me! I can walk on my own, you know." said Len as he pulled his arm away.  
"Okay, then, Mr. Grouchy Pants." said Ashley as she left without him. Len then followed her by walking.

Meanwhile, Ashley, Judai, and their families were waiting in their seats for the concert to begin. Ashley was looking at her bulletin. She saw that Knife was first.  
"Knife is first." said Ashley to Judai.  
"I know." he answered.  
"I can't wait to see Miku, Rin, and Len in this song." said Allison. The audience saw Mr. Fuga on stage.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the new Vocaloid 2014 concert." said Mr. Fuga. Everyone cheered loudly.  
"Now, here's Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len with their brand new song, Knife." said Mr. Fuga. Everyone cheered loudly again. The red curtain disappeared and there was a nighttime setting with a full moon and fireflies.  
"Ooh. Pretty." said Mom. Ashley stayed quiet and saw the 3 performers on stage. Miku was on the right side, Rin was on the left side, and Len was in the middle with his back facing the audience. All 3 of them were in their costumes. The song was beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

As the song Knife was going on, Ashley saw that Miku, Rin, and Len were all dancing beautifully. Ashley was looking at her family. Allison was getting all dreamy-eyed. Amanda, Mom, Dad, and Judai's family were all just looking at the dancers.  
"Wow. They had swords with them?" asked Ashley to Judai. He nodded.  
"I guess it makes this song a little more interesting." Ashley saw Miku and Len sword fighting and Rin looking on. She gasped when Len 'accidentally' killed Miku.  
"Why did he do that?" asked Ashley. Judai didn't answer. He was too engrossed in the song. Ashley then saw Rin with an angry look on her face. Then she and Len were sword fighting each other.  
"It looks like she's avenging Miku's death." said Judai. Ashley saw Rin throw Len off-guard and kill him with a slash of her own swords. Ashley gasped as she saw Len fall to the ground. When the song was over, everyone cheered loudly.  
"Len? Are you okay?" asked Rin. He didn't answer. Everyone in the audience gasped when they realized Len couldn't get up. Judai saw Ashley out of her seat.  
"Where's Ashley?" asked Judai. Mom pointed at the stage. Ashley was trying to help Len up, but he keeps refusing.  
"I don't need your help." said Len. But he then let out a gasp of pain. Ashley scaled his body for any injuries. She saw his stomach bleeding badly. The wound was pretty deep.  
"We better get him to a hospital." said Ashley.  
"We don't have to. There's an infirmary backstage. You mind helping me?" asked Rin. Ashley helped Rin get Len backstage. Judai joined them.

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Len's wound was pretty much taken care of and healed. "He's a fast healer." Rin said to Ashley. Ashley saw Len open his eyes.  
"Len, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would actually hurt you. It didn't hurt you when we practiced the song." said Rin.  
"It's okay, Rin. I know you didn't mean to. Why is she here?" asked Len as he pointed at Ashley.  
"She helped me carry you in here. You should be thankful she helped save your life."  
"Ashley, was it? Thank you. And I'm sorry for being a total jerk to you." said Len.  
"You're welcome. And apology accepted. And whatever happened to Miku? Is she alright?" said Ashley.  
"She's fine. She hasn't been hurt in anyway. Like I did." said Len as he glared at his sister.  
"I said I'm sorry already. Sheesh." said Rin.  
"Len, Mr. Fuga told me that you're going to be performing a solo next. You better get out there." said Judai.  
"Ooh, a solo? What song are you going to be doing now?" asked Ashley to the youngest Vocaloid.  
"It's a song called Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku. I think you might like it. It's a good song, in my opinion." said Len.  
"I can't wait." said Ashley.  
"Well, I better change outfits." said Len. He suddenly stood up from the infirmary bed and instantly changed modules. He now was wearing black dress pants that were tucked into his knee high socks, charcoal with a single chain of ash-colored diamonds. Under his black dress coat, with its twin tails was a yellow vest that had three pairs of shiny black buttons, and white undershirt. His coat sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing pale, wiry arms and hands that were in short black gloves. In his right hand was a white cane, while his left was placed on top of his hat. His hat seemed like it didn't belong in this decade, a velvet black fedora with a yellow ribbon around it, which matched his yellow bowtie. From beneath his hat, fell blond locks that went to his eyebrows in the front, and to his neck in the back, where they were tied up into a small ponytail with a black bow.  
"Wow. You look totally handsome. And you have shorter hair." said Ashley.  
"All of our costumes are completely different. This is what Mr. Fuga calls the Trickster module." said Rin.  
"Well, we better get Len onstage." said Ashley. The 4 kids left the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, everyone was back in their seats and waiting for the next song to come up. "I'm so excited about this next song." said Ashley to Judai.  
"I am too." he replied.  
"Have you heard Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku before?"  
"I have, actually. And Len is right, it's a good song."  
"Look, there's Mr. Fuga. It must be starting." said Ashley as she pointed onstage.  
"Welcome back. Sorry for the wait, but one of our Vocaloids had been severely injured. But, as they always say, the show must go on. Now, he has been working on this song for almost half a year. Please join me in welcoming Kagamine Len back to the stage for his rare song: Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku!" said Mr. Fuga. Then he disappeared from the stage and the curtains opened up to reveal another red curtain. Then some music started. Then the second curtain opened up and revealed Len in his Trickster module.  
"Ooh. That's a cool outfit." said Allison. Ashley didn't say anything. Instead, she watched Len dance and sing with a white cane in his hands.  
"Very talented with the cane, I see." said Judai. Ashley then saw Miku's silhouette near a window. She saw Miku and Len pinky-promise over something. Then Len went back to dancing. When the song reached halfway over, Len then had a dancing routine.  
"This must be what Mr. Fuga was talking about before the song started. He was working on that dance." said Judai to Ashley. But before the bridge of the song started, Len hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Everyone began to stand up and gasp.  
"Wow. 2 accidents in a row. And they both happened to the same Vocaloid." said Mr. Fuga while he was watching from backstage.  
"What happened? What's going on?" asked Ashley to Judai.  
"I don't know." he answered. Mr. Fuga then ran onstage.  
"Len, come on. Get up, boy." said Mr. Fuga as he tried to help the Vocaloid up.  
"I can't. It hurts so much." said Len.  
"You big baby." said Mr. Fuga. Then to the audience, he said, "we'll now be taking a short break. While you folks are at it, why don't you enjoy some of our refreshments?" said Mr. Fuga. Everyone except for Ashley, Judai, and their families left for some food and drinks.  
"We got to see what's wrong. We'll be back." said Ashley to her family.  
"Don't be long. We'll be over at the refreshment room if you need us." said Mom. Ashley and Judai ran onstage to Len.  
"What happened?" asked Ashley.  
"Is it a cramp?" asked Judai.  
"No, I think I sprained my ankle." said Len. Ashley and Judai gasped.  
"Well, I guess it's another trip to the infirmary. Ashley, you mind helping me?" asked Judai. Ashley suddenly lifted Len off the ground and into her arms. She was now holding him bridal-side style.  
"Or never mind. You can carry him."  
"Whoa. How much do you weigh?" asked Ashley.  
"About 103 pounds." said Len.  
"You're almost as light as a feather."  
"Come on. Let's get him to the infirmary." said Judai as he led the way.


	11. Chapter 11

"The concert is in ruins! I need all 6 Vocaloids for this concert. But one of them just so happens to sprain his ankle in the middle of a performance. What am I going to do?" asked Mr. Fuga. He and the other Vocaloids, Ashley, and Judai were in the backstage infirmary. Len was out cold.  
"We can't cancel the concert now. These people have come from all over Japan just to see us perform. We don't to send them home unhappy." said Miku.  
"And I came all the way from the United States to see them perform." said Ashley.  
"What is it that they always say? The show must go on, or something?" asked Kaito.  
"You're right, Mr. Shion. The show must go on. Well, Miku, you are performing Colorful X Melody with Rin next. You girls better get out there now." said Mr. Fuga.  
"Alright." said Miku.  
"But what about me?" asked Ashley.  
"You and Judai watch my brother." said Rin.  
"And the rest of us will get ready for our songs." said Meiko.  
"Hope Len gets better soon." said Luka. The rest of the Vocaloids went back to their rooms.  
"Well, want to watch Miku and Rin perform from backstage?" asked Judai.  
"We can't. We have to watch over Len until he wakes up." said Ashley.  
"Oh alright." said Judai. Suddenly, a moan was heard. Ashley and Judai gasped as they saw Len wake up.  
"You're awake. It's about time, too." said Ashley.  
"What happened? Why is my leg is a cast?" asked Len.  
"You have a sprained ankle, you should probably take it easy for the next couple of months or so." said Judai.  
"Where are the other Vocaloids?" asked Len.  
"Miku and Rin are performing a song right now. Luka, Meiko, and Kaito went back to their rooms to get ready for their songs." said Ashley.  
"The concert is still up and running even though I have a sprained ankle?" said Len.  
"Yeah. Mr. Fuga didn't want to cancel the concert." said Judai.  
"Well, since you're awake, we have to go see our families so that they don't worry about us. Will you be okay by yourself?" asked Ashley.  
"Of course." said Len.  
"Good. Now, do not leave this bed."  
"I don't think I have a choice in going anywhere."  
"We'll be back to check on you at the next interlude." said Judai. 


	12. Chapter 12

Judai, Ashley, and their families were watching with the families the rest of the concert. "I hope Len will be alright." said Ashley.  
"Don't be worried. Even though Len is the youngest, he can fend for himself." said Judai.  
"Let's hope so. Miku and Rin are doing a duet now." said Ashley. The audience saw Miku in her Colorful Drop module and Rin in her Cheerful Candy module.  
"Aw, they look so cute together!" said Ashley as she squealed like a little girl. The music then started.  
"Let's hope nothing bad happens this time." said Judai. During the course of the song, nothing bad happened.  
"Wow. So far, Len has had the bad luck in this concert." said Ashley.  
"Yeah. Speaking of which, we should go check on him. We can watch the rest of the concert from backstage." said Judai. He took Ashley's hand and they got up from their seats.  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Allison.  
"We're going to see Len." said Ashley.  
"Will Mr. Fuga let you see him?" asked Amanda.  
"Sure. He's a good guy. I've known him for years. I'm sure he'll let us see Len." said Judai. Then they left to go backstage. They saw Len awake in his infirmary bed, still with a cast on his leg.  
"How are you doing?" asked Ashley.  
"They just gave me pain medications for my leg. So, I'm just waiting for the pain to go away." said Len.  
"Oh. Well, we just came over to see you. Is it okay if we watch the rest of the concert from backstage?" asked Ashley.  
"I did it before. A few years ago, Meiko broke her leg while she was doing Oblivion In My Heart. I watched the rest of that concert backstage. I couldn't leave a friend behind." said Judai.  
"I just hope Mr. Fuga don't mind if we're back here while the concert's going on." said Ashley.  
"He won't mind. Mr. Fuga is usually getting the modules ready for all the Vocaloids." said Len.  
"Okay." said Ashley.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours went by and the Vocaloids were still going at it. Until they announced that it was time for the finale to Ashley and Judai. "We have to tell Len to get ready for the finale." said Miku.  
"He can't go out there in his condition." said Ashley.  
"Sure he can, Ashley. All he needs is some crutches and help from us." said Judai. Ashley looked back and saw Len awake and getting support from his crutches.  
"Alright." said Ashley.  
"Well, I better get out there. See you at the finale, Len." said Miku as she left to go onstage.  
"Do you need some help, Len?" asked Judai as he supported one of Len's arms.  
"That would be great." said Len. Ashley supported the other arm. When it came time for the final bow, Miku was still singing 'Starduster'. The other Vocaloids came on stage. Rin, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka were standing side-by-side. Ashley and Judai managed to Len onstage. All of the Vocaloids bowed as Miku sang her final part. The audience cheered and did a standing ovation.  
"Thank you! Thank you! We hope to see all of you next year." said Mr. Fuga as he came onstage and bowed as well. Ashley and Judai went back to their families and hugged their parents and siblings.  
"That was a good concert." said Mom.  
"I'm glad that we came to Japan to see Miku and the other Vocaloids perform." said Allison.  
"Well, you know what this means. Now that the Vocaloids are done with their concert, we better get started heading back home to America." said Dad.  
"But Dad, I don't want to leave yet. I made a lot of friends here." said Ashley.  
"And it was nice seeing the Vocaloids again after awhile." said Judai.  
"Can we at least say goodbye to them?" asked Ashley.  
"Alright." said Dad.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Ashley and Judai approached the studio. "The Vocaloids should be inside." said Judai. Ashley opened the door. She saw Miku and Luka already.  
"Hey, Ashley. Hey, Judai. The concert last night was such a huge success. And we have you 2 to thank." said Miku.  
"That's nice, girls. But I'm sorry to say that we have to say goodbye." said Ashley.  
"Goodbye?" asked Luka.  
"Yes, we'll be leaving shortly." said Judai.  
"Shame. Well, it was nice of you to come to Japan just to see us perform." said Miku.  
"Take care, Miku. Goodbye, Luka." said Judai.  
"You should visit us again sometime." said Luka.  
"Oh! Wait, before I forget, Ashley. Here." said Miku as she handed Ashley a bag.  
"What is this?" asked Ashley.  
"Just a bag of souvenirs." said Miku.  
"Well, arigato, Miku. See, Judai, I know a little bit of Japanese." said Ashley.  
"By the way, have you seen the other Vocaloids?" asked Judai.  
"Meiko, Kaito, and Rin should be in their rooms. But I don't have an idea where Len might be. Maybe Rin might know." said Luka.  
"We better find them and say goodbye." said Judai.  
"Thanks for letting us see your concert." said Ashley.  
"No problem. You can come to Japan anytime." said Miku. Ashley hugged Miku and then Luka. Judai then hugged the girls.

Ashley and Judai saw Kaito, Meiko, and Rin celebrating over their concert in Kaito's room.  
"Hey, guys." said Judai.  
"Oh, we were just talking about you." said Meiko.  
"Yeah. You really saved a concert." said Kaito.  
"If Len would've had another accident, the concert would've been in ruins." said Rin.  
"Yeah. Well, we have come to say goodbye. We're heading back to America shortly." said Judai.  
"Aw. Do you really have to go?" asked Meiko.  
"It feels like we only just met." said Kaito.  
"I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you guys." said Ashley. She hugged Meiko first, then Kaito, and finally Rin. Judai hugged them in the same order.  
"Have you guys seen Len anywhere?" asked Judai.  
"Well, if I know Len, he would be in his secret spot." said Rin.  
"And where would that be?" asked Ashley.

"Here we are." said Rin. Ashley saw a cliff with a beautiful sunrise peeking out in the horizon. Len was sitting by the edge of the cliff.  
"I'll leave you 2 alone." said Rin as she walked away. Ashley walked up to Len and sat by him.  
"It's beautiful." said Ashley as she stared at the sunrise.  
"Geez, you startled me." said Len.  
"Sorry."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I came to say goodbye."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes. We're heading back to America."  
"And I guess I can't say anything to change your mind."  
"Well, it's just I miss America. I miss my friends back there."  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Len. Miku gave a bag of souvenirs to remember you guys by." said Ashley as she showed Len the bag that Miku gave her.  
"So, how's your ankle?"  
"It's healing, that's a good sign."  
"Yeah. Well, I'm expected to meet my folks and Judai's folks at the airport."  
"Let me and the other Vocaloids take you there."

Ashley, Judai, and their families were now at the airport, and their plane was about to take off.  
"Take care, guys." said Meiko. But Ashley didn't want to leave just. Instead, she ran up to Len and hugged him so hard that he fell backward. Ashley then kissed Len on the lips.  
"Aw." said the other Vocaloids.  
"Come on, Ashley. We're leaving." said Dad. Ashley broke the kiss and ran back on the plane.  
"So, Len. Do you think we'll see Ashley and Judai again?" asked Rin.  
"Yes. I think we will." said Len as he touched the part of his lips that Ashley kissed. The Vocaloids waved goodbye as the plane took off.  
"I miss them already." said Miku.  
"It's okay, Miku. We'll see them again." said Luka.


End file.
